spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Intimidate (Skill)
The Intimidate skill is used to bully characters and to force them to do things. It’s also used to break someone’s spirit, usually during an interview or interrogation. This skill is common to thugs, mercenaries, warlords, and other unforgiving or menacing archetypes. Player Character Immunity: '''The Spycraft game system assumes that all player characters are in charge of their own opinions, never gaining dispositions and never feeling their effects. Unless otherwise specified, Coercion and Domination checks may target player characters, but they are not compelled to respond to them — the GC should instead inform players of the ‘typical’ reaction most observers would experience based on the check result before allowing players to dictate their own reactions. Harassment and Interrogation checks may target player characters without modification. '''Sample Knowledge: '''Ways to invoke allegiance, fear, and anxiety; behaviors that work best in destructive environments (like dysfunctional families and relationships, and large companies with remote, uncaring leaders); historical acts of terror and oppression. Coercion This skill check is used to force one NPC to do something. Coercion involves leverage, physical presence, and threats. Politely convincing an NPC to do something is handled with an Impress/Persuasion check. When you coerce someone with brute force and harsh physical threats, Strength is your key attribute. When you do so with clever reasoning or unspoken threats, Wisdom is your key attribute. With a successful Coercion check opposing the target NPC’s Resolve/Resist Intimidate check, the target performs one action, or supports one of your actions. A Coercion check always requires 1 full action, but your check result and error range — as well as those of your target — are modified by the nature of the requested action, as shown on Table 2.31: Requesting Assistance. The required time and number of people listed on this table are ignored when making a Coercion check. With failure, the target turns you down. Whether your Coercion check is successful or not, the target’s disposition toward you is automatically reduced by 1 grade each time you target him with this check. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene, though once per mission, the GC may spend 2 action dice to make 1 grade shift imposed by a Coercion check permanent. You ''may ''coerce an NPC to endanger any life (including his own), but you ''cannot ''coerce more than one NPC at a time. '''Cooperative: Yes (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). 'Retry: '''Yes, but your error range increases by 2 each time. Unless otherwise stated, all Coercion error ranges reset at the start of each mission. '''Threat: '''The time required to intimidate the target is reduced to 1/2 standard (rounded down, minimum 1 half action). '''Critical Success: '''The NPC is cowed, willing to perform any action for up to twice the time you originally specified. At this point, or at the first earlier opportunity, the NPC slips away, seeking to get as far away from you as possible, or to gain help to defend him against any continued persecution. Also, his disposition toward you permanently worsens by 2 grades. Finally, the GC may spend 2 action dice to launch the target into a revenge campaign for the duration of the current season. This leaves an ideal opening for you to choose a Subplot (see page 53). '''Error: '''The NPC makes a stand. Your error range with each Coercion check targeting him increases by 1. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you succeed with a Coercion check (whichever comes first). Further, if the request involved a crime, the NPC informs the authorities if questioned. '''Critical Failure: '''The NPC actively stonewalls you. If the total check modifier from Table 2.31 is –6 or less, he refuses to speak with you about any topic for the remainder of the current scene; otherwise, he refuses to speak with you until the end of the current mission. Further, if the request involved a crime, the NPC informs the authorities at the first reasonable opportunity. Finally, the GC may spend 3 action dice to reduce the NPC’s disposition toward you to Adversarial and launch him into a revenge campaign for the duration of the current mission. Domination This skill check is used to instill fear in one NPC. When you approach this goal with brute force and harsh physical threats, Strength is your key attribute. When you approach it with clever verbal jabs and calculated cruelty to undermine the target’s selfesteem, Wisdom is your key attribute. A quick Domination check provides a fleeting benefit. With a successful full-action Domination check opposing the NPC’s Resolve/Resist Intimidate check, the NPC’s disposition toward you improves by 1 grade until the end of the current scene — at which point, it permanently worsens to 1 grade below its starting point. A slow Domination check provides a lasting benefit. With a successful 1-minute Domination check opposing the NPC’s Resolve/Resist Intimidate check, his disposition toward you improves by 1 grade until the end of the current mission — at which point, it permanently worsens to 2 grades below its starting point. ''Example: Kevin quickly dominates an NPC whose starting disposition toward him is Neutral. Until the end of the current scene, the NPC’s disposition toward Kevin is Intrigued, after which it permanently drops to Aloof. Example: Kevin slowly dominates an NPC whose starting disposition toward him is Neutral. Until the end of the current mission, the NPC’s disposition toward Kevin is Intrigued, after which it permanently drops to Unfriendly. If you fail either type of Domination check, the NPC’s disposition toward you worsens by 1 grade until the end of the current mission. This skill check may not improve any target’s disposition toward you by more than 2 grades (maximum Friendly). You ''cannot ''dominate more than one NPC at a time. '''Cooperative: '''Yes (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). '''Retry: '''Yes, but your error range increases by 2 each time. Unless otherwise stated, all Domination error ranges reset at the start of each mission. '''Threat: '''The NPC is troubled. Your error range with each Domination check targeting him decreases by 1 (minimum 1). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you fail a Domination check (whichever comes first). '''Critical Success: '''With a quick Domination check, the NPC’s disposition toward you is improved by 1 grade until the end of the current mission — at which point, it permanently worsens to 2 grades below its starting point. With a slow Domination check, the NPC’s disposition toward you is improved by 2 grades until the end of the current mission. Alternately, you may spend 3 action dice to instill a lasting dread, permanently improving the NPC’s disposition toward you by 1 grade. '''Error: '''The NPC is amused. Your error range with each Domination check targeting him increases by 2. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you succeed with a Domination check targeting him (whichever comes first). '''Critical Failure: '''With either Domination check, the NPC’s disposition toward you is worsened by 1 grade until the end of the current mission. Alternately, the GC may spend 2 action dice to form a grudge, permanently worsening the NPC’s disposition toward you by 1 grade. If the GC spends 3 dice, the disposition shift is permanent and the target immediately attacks you. Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks